


Gift of a Friend: Book Twenty Six

by Nugiha



Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [26]
Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, Disney - All Media Types, Doctor Who, Real Person Fiction, Sweet Magnolias (TV), The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, megamall where everyone lives and/or works, pokemon altered au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Kamil and Co go on a pokemon journey. Complete AU.
Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052





	Gift of a Friend: Book Twenty Six

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Gift of a Friend: Book Twenty Six  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/SM/DW/JNBG has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the Pokemon anime/games. This fic/future series is inspired by a romhack created by Kingfin128 'Pokemon AlteRed'.  
> Fandom(s): Disney(main) SM/DW/JNBG(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.  
> Summary: The one where Kamil and Co go on a pokemon journey.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Cindy Vortex...Carolyn Lawrence   
> Annie Sullivan...Anneliese Judge  
> Cece Matney...Harlan Drum   
> 11th Doctor...Matt Smith  
> Tyler "Ty" Townsend...Carson Rowland  
> Kyle Townsend...Logan Allen  
> Cal Maddox...Justin Bruening   
> Bill Townsend...Chris Klein  
> Jackson Lewis...Sam Ashby  
> Trotter Vidhaykorn...Hunter Burke  
> Isaac Downey...Chris Medlin  
> Jeremy Reynolds...Chase Anderson   
> Gabe Weatherspoon... Al-Jaleel Knox  
> Simon Spry...Michael May  
> Tom Cunningham...Ellis Hollins  
> Jordan Price...Connor Calland

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish. 

Shamouti Island. At Shamouti Megamall Jari obtains the trainer essentials from the Professor. His starter pokemon, a RotomDex, and five Pokeballs. Jari's chosen starter was Fertle. He and his one traveling companion reunited and the duo set off on their journey.

There were sixteen gyms not eight. Which meant sixteen Gym Leaders.

During training Jari's Fertle evolved into Rootortle. Rootortle evolved into Grasstoise soon after. He caught five new pokemon. All six of his pokemon are trained up until level twenty.

Jari arrives at the first Gym. The Doctor agrees to their battle. With Jari's Grasstoise vs the Doctor's Jigglypuff. After the battle, the Doctor gives Jari the Boulder badge and one thousand pokedollars for defeating him.

Because of the heavy snowfall outside the Doctor allows Jari and Kamil to sit in front of his fireplace. Just until it died down. Jari went to the Pokemon Center. Two brothers sit next to him while he's waiting on his pokemon.

The pair both happened to be gym leaders. Kyle the younger brother asks Jari how many badges he has. Jari holds up one finger in response. The older brother warns about Team Rocket a criminal organization known for poaching and stealing pokemon.

Tyler "Ty" said to be careful if they ran into them. Jari's six pokemon are trained up to level thirty five.

Jari heads to the second Gym. Jari and Cindy get into battle position. With Jari's Grasstoise vs Cindy's Karrablast. After the battle, Cindy gives Jari the Mongol badge and two thousand pokedollars for defeating her.

Jari trains all of his pokemon up to level fifty. He and Kyle run into each other again at the Corn Maze. Kamil inquires if there's any other way to the next Gym. Jari shakes his head. Kyle tells them that the Corn Maze is the only way.

"Jari I can tell you right now that we're not coming back out of there." Kamil said.

Jari sighed.

"Kamil Just try to think positive." Jari laughed.

"Easier said than done. I've always hated Corn Mazes because I can never get through them." Kamil said. 

The good news was that Kyle volunteered to take them through. The younger of the brothers had been through many times. Kyle knew the way by heart.

Jari arrives at the third Gym. He and Ty have their gym battle. With Jari's Grasstoise vs Ty's Sandslash. After the battle, Ty gives Jari the Cascade badge and three thousand pokedollars for defeating him.

He is about to leave with Kamil when Ty hands them tickets to a Soccer game. He examines the tickets. Kamil questions if they're good seats. Jari replies that they're first row.

His friend declared they were "going" and wouldn't hear anything to the contrary. Ty offers to give them both a ride. After the Soccer Game was over Jari trained his pokemon up to level sixty five. Jari heads to the fourth Gym. He battles with Kyle. With Jari's Grasstoise vs Kyle's Gloom. After the battle, Kyle gives Jari the Roners badge and four thousand pokedollars for defeating him.

"Jari You're awesome." Kyle said.

"Thanks again for getting me through that corn maze Kyle." Jari murmured. 

Jari's journey continued. He trained his pokemon up to level eighty. He stumbled upon a Team Rocket hideout. Kyle was already planning on taking it down and they team up. They battle and defeated several grunts from Team Rocket.

Jari obtained the Silph Scope. They soon and find defeat the leading Team Rocket executive. Officer Jenny appeared and arrested all but the few Team Rocket grunts that managed to escape.

He captured Legendary pokemon Byoxys at the Decrepit Clinic. He also captured Regiwater, Regiletric, and Regifire at One, two, and three Islands respectively. He obtained new mushrooms from the Mushroom Bog.

He defeated and obtained badges from gym leaders Cal, the estranged father of Ty and Kyle, Jackson, Trotter, Isaac, CeCe, Jeremy, and Gabe. Jari arrives at the thirteenth Gym. Simon is also the town paperboy and wasn't there at first.

Kamil is annoyed and asks Jari if they should return later. Jari replies that they had some time on their hands and could wait a bit.

Twenty minutes pass and Simon finally shows up for their battle. With Jari's Grasstoise vs Simon's Almomola. After the battle, Simon gives Jari the Lessness badge and thirteen thousand pokedollars for defeating him.

Jari heads to the fourteenth Gym. The gym doubled as a bee habitat. Kamil tried to keep Jari calm as they passed the hives.

Annie was tending to the bees when he challenged her. With Jari's Grasstoise vs Annie's Shelmet. After the battle, Annie gives Jari the Volcano badge and fourteen thousand pokedollars for defeating her.

Jari arrives at the fifteenth gym. Garden gnomes were placed in front and he accidentally knocks one of them over. He and Kamil are trying to fix it when the angered gym leader comes. Jari apologizes.

Though Tom claims to be half of mind to refuse Jari's challenge. Tom didn't feel that his gym or his property was being respected. Kamil comes to Jari's defense and assures Tom that "knocking the gnomes over" was an accident.

Jari once again apologizes. The garden gnome is soon fixed.

He and Tom battle though the gym leader is still a little upset. With Jari's Grasstoise vs Tom's Misdreavus. After the battle, Tom gives Jari the Inductility badge and fifteen thousand pokedollars for defeating him.

Jari received an invite from Ty and Kyle to hang out at one of Islands that a friend of the brothers family owns. He and Kamil shared the same thought about going being a good vacation before the next gym.

"Kamil I think we both could use a break. I'll phone Kyle to let them know we're in." Jari said.

They stayed at the Island for one week with the brothers. It was all the time the trio could spare. Ty and Kyle had their Gyms. He had his journey. Team Rocket appearing nearly ruined their vacation.

But they made quick work of the grunts. The Team Rocket boss wasn't pleased that they soon got to her. She was Kyle's former friend. Jari tries and fails to convince Noreen "surrender" and they end up in battle.

Defeated, Noreen lets them know that she's disbanding Team Rocket. They wouldn't get any more bother from the organization again. Jari heads to the sixteenth and final Gym. He and the gym leader battle. With Jari's Grasstoise vs Jordan's Galarian Stunfisk. After the battle, Jordan gives Jari the Earth badge and sixteen thousand pokedollars for defeating him. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
